Children and adults requiring physical and occupational rehabilitation utilize, among other equipment, rehabilitation tables. These rehabilitation tables mediate various directed manual exercises, without requiring gravity bearing by the patient's afflicted limb. Such tables have adjustments for height (to accommodate patients of different sizes) and tilt (to accommodate different tasks—such as drawing—at varying degrees of difficulty). The side facing the patient is curved inwards to facilitate reach across the table. An example of a commercially-available rehabilitation table is Convert-Able Table™ made by R.E.A.L. Design Inc. (Dolgeville, N.Y.), shown in FIG. 1.
In rehabilitation practice, the Convert-Able Table™ is not connected with any computer, such that exercise data is entered manually. Furthermore, there are no virtual reality therapeutic exercises being used or videogames played in conjunction with the Convert-Able Table.
These limitations make rehabilitation less efficient, and less motivating, thereby holding back the progress of patients. Accordingly, new and improved method and apparatus for rehabilitating patients is needed.